


More than Okay

by luckynoir



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Kuroo has anxiety, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Angst, Miscommunication, Multi, Mutual Pining, Third Gym (Haikyuu!!), but not a lot, just guys being dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21941635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckynoir/pseuds/luckynoir
Summary: “Bokuto-san, I… I care about you a lot, and I want to be in your life any way you’ll have me. But I was hoping that maybe we could try dating? Er, that— you would maybe want to date me?”His voice lilted upward at the end, and Kenma cocked his head, grinning. “Not bad, Keiji. Here’s hoping he understands what you’re trying to say. He can be kind of dense sometimes, can’t he?”“Shut up,” Akaashi groaned, throwing a spare pillow in his direction. “I just hope it’s enough.”~Another week-long training camp in which Akaashi asks for Kenma’s help in confessing to Bokuto, Kuroo (still) isn’t used to dating Kenma, Bokuto represses his feelings, and Kenma just wants to take a nap.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Kozume Kenma, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 24
Kudos: 387
Collections: Haikyuu Secret Santa 2019





	More than Okay

**Author's Note:**

> written for fabfrogs on tumblr as part of the hq secret santa exchange!!!
> 
> originally intended for the prompt: "if the ship is kenma/akaashi: everything is actually platonic but their best friends (kuroo and bokuto) are jealous idiots - ends up as kuroo/kenma and bokuto/akaashi. a canon setting but it's during a training camp with the four tokyo teams and karasuno."
> 
> i tried to work in themes of reconciliation too!!! i hope you like it ♡

The ball touched down at the back of the court, and the whistle sounded. Kenma let out a sigh, exhaustion outweighing any satisfaction from winning. The chirp of the insects outside told him it was way past dark, and long past the proposed hours of the training camp. He let out a yawn, turning hopefully toward the locker room when— 

“Can we play another set?” Lev’s voice echoed through the gym, immediately followed by Shouyou’s cry of agreement from across the net.

“Please, Kenma-san? Kuroo-san?” Lev apparently ignored the daggers Kenma was glaring in his direction, but Kuroo shook his head.

“It’s late, Lev. We had class this morning; the normal people are all exhausted. If you and Chibi-chan want to work on receives together, be my guest.”

Kenma smiled slightly, ignoring Lev’s protests as he headed toward the locker room. Kuroo jogged up behind him, flashing a grin before taking Kenma’s hand.

His nose wrinkled on instinct. “Kuro, come on. You’re all sweaty.”

“So are you! Doesn’t bother me.”

Kenma rolled his eyes, but didn’t let go. He opened the door to the locker room (awkwardly reaching over to hold it for Kuroo) and plopped down on the bench.

“We’ve been dating for a month already; don’t you get tired of inflicting PDA on the rest of the team?” He gestured vaguely at Yamamoto (who was currently sticking his tongue out at them) and cocked his head.

“Hmm, nope!” Kuroo leaned over, snaking his arms around Kenma’s waist before gently resting his chin on Kenma’s head. “I don’t think I could ever get tired of this.”

“You’re obnoxious.”

“You’re adorable.”

Yaku made a gagging sound as he walked past, and Lev smacked him with a towel. “Don’t be mean, Yaku-san! I know you’re just jealous, anyway.”

~

The hot water soothed his muscles a bit, but Akaashi still winced as he shifted his weight. He’d been distracted all day and hadn’t warmed up properly (which he supposed was his own fault). Still, this training camp was shaping up to be particularly exhausting, especially since he had to deal with:  
Fukurodani’s opponents and their improved strategies,  
pain-in-the-ass Kuroo-san, and  
Bokuto Koutarou.  
Normally, he didn’t mind the long hours and intense games at camps like these; in fact, he’d usually enjoyed the challenge of combating each team’s strengths on the court. He usually didn’t mind Kuroo that much either (especially since being around Kenma made Kuroo a much more tolerable person).

No, his issue was with Bokuto. 

Bokuto Koutarou, Fukurodani’s loudmouthed, crybaby ace, the most forgetful, ridiculous person Akaashi knew.

The boy who gelled his hair every day to look like an owl, who overexaggerated everything and laughed too loudly over nothing at all. Who mixed up his own thoughts mid-sentence, who stayed late for practice everyday, no matter how tired he was.

Akaashi was in love with him.

Akaashi loved his bright-eyed grin, his reckless kindness and the way he cared so much about everything. He loved the way Bokuto shone: a star before his eyes, bright and warm and overwhelmingly wonderful.

Akaashi loved his stupid hair.

He laughed quietly in spite of himself, letting his head rest against the tiled wall. 

“Akaashi? Are you okay?” 

He opened his eyes carefully, and suppressed a jolt as he looked over.

Bokuto stood just outside his shower, head cocked in concern. “You look really tired. Do you need help with anything?”

Akaashi gave him a slight smile as his mind raced, trying in vain to not think of the very shirtless Bokuto in front of him helping him in any way. One hand held the towel to his hips, and the other pushed the wet hair out of his eyes as he stared at Akaashi curiously.

“I’m alright, Bokuto-san. Just a little tired.” He turned off the shower, reaching for his towel as he stepped out.

“Okay! Just wanted to make sure.” Bokuto laughed, and Akaashi felt lighter than he had all day.

They stared at each other for a moment before Bokuto gave him a sheepish smile, waking a step toward the lockers.

“Oh, and Akaashi?”

“Yes?”

“You’re staring.” He ran a hand through his hair, grinning as he turned away. “I know I look a lot different with my hair down, but it’s still me, I promise!” 

“Right, of course, I’m— sorry, yeah” Akaashi said, fumbling his words magnificently as Bokuto walked out of sight.

“Okay,” he sighed. _At least he doesn’t know._

He buried his reddened face in the towel.

~

He left the locker room a little while later, jumping a bit when Bokuto rushed over.

“Akaashi! I waited for you; I thought we could walk back together?” he said, gaze soft as a light smile played at his lips.

Akaashi smiled, and fell into step beside him, just a bit closer than he normally would. 

“Are you sure you’re feeling alright? We don’t have to work on that new setup tomorrow if you don’t want! You shouldn’t stay for extra practice if you’re not up to it!” 

“Bokuto-san, _really._ I’m okay. I like spending time with you; one off day doesn’t change that.” He flushed at the admission, but thankfully, Bokuto didn’t seem to notice.

“I like spending time with you too!” Bokuto grinned, pushing his damp hair back off his face. “I mean, obviously I do, you know that. We’re friends. But I want to make sure you aren’t tired or bored or sick…”

Akaashi raised a brow. “Of volleyball?”

Bokuto looked at him before dropping his gaze, grin more hesitant, more guarded. “Of volleyball, or of volleyball… with me,” he said, his voice trailing to almost nothing.

Akaashi looked at him, at his face cast in shadow from the lampposts lining the path. Bokuto focused intently on the ground, attempting to hide the sheen in his eyes, however poorly.

Bokuto never usually got upset like this outside of practice, and if he did, he tried his best not to show it. But now, he was quiet and vulnerable, acting as though Akaashi knew the answer to his happiness when he himself didn’t. 

Akaashi wasn’t used to seeing him this way; even after two years of close friendship, he was rarely this open with his insecurities. He reached out, lightly resting a hand on Bokuto’s shoulder as he did the only thing he could think to do.

He laughed, loud and hard. Bokuto looked at him, pain and shock melting into a cautious smile. 

“Bokuto-san, I will _never_ be tired of you. Please don’t ever think that I could.”

Bokuto looked at him like he mattered more than the stars and moon overhead, and Akaashi smiled. He hoped what went unsaid hadn’t gone unnoticed: that Bokuto was infinitely interesting, that his kindness and enthusiasm were infectious, that Akaashi would love him through every bout of depression and every golden moment.

Maybe one day he could say it out loud, but for now, Bokuto’s soft smile was enough.

They turned the corner, and Bokuto froze beside him. Akaashi tore his gaze away, glancing toward whatever had stolen Bokuto’s attention.

Of course.

Pain-in-the-ass Kuroo-san stood at the other end of the path, laughing at something Kenma must have said. Their hands were loosely intertwined, and Akaashi couldn’t help but feel the tiniest bit jealous as his eyes dropped to Bokuto’s hand, swinging at his side, empty and inviting and _right there._ He shook it off as Kuroo looked up, his eyes going wide.

“Bro!” Bokuto shouted, taking off at a run.

“Dude!” Kuroo called, and they collided into a hug.

Akaashi walked over, waving to Kenma with a small smile. “It’s nice to see you, Kozume.”

Kenma rolled his eyes, giving Bokuto and Kuroo a wide berth as he approached. “I already told you. Call me Kenma. And it’s nice to see you too.”

“Kuro, bro, I haven’t seen you in like, a month!” Bokuto yelled, far too energetically for the hour/

Kuroo ran a hand through his hair, sheepish. “I’m sorry, bro. We’ve had practice almost every day, and Kenma and I…” He trailed off, looking at Kenma with soft, adoring eyes.

“No, no, I get it! Don’t worry, dude.” Bokuto clapped him on the shoulder. “Congratulations, by the way!”

Kuroo smiled at him, but quickly turned to look toward a sudden, loud noise.

“BWAH! Bokuto-san! Kuroo-san!” Hinata cried, literally jumping in place while Lev looked on, amused. “Are we going to play a practice match?” Tsukishima followed at a distance, struggling to maintain his scowl while looking on in interest.

“How can he possibly want to play right now?” Kenma muttered through a yawn. Akaashi shrugged, leaning against a pillar as the others walked up.

“I don’t think there’s enough people interested in a practice game, Hinata.” Tsukishima adjusted his glasses. “Last I checked, you need more than five people. And preferably, any setters at all.”

Hinata pouted, turning toward Kenma only to be met with him shaking his head firmly.

“You guys can go practice something else, if you’d like,” Akaashi offered. “Count Kenma and I out, though.”

“There’s no point practicing without setters!” Lev sighed. “Can we go do something else?”

Tsukishima’s eyes narrowed behind his glasses. “Like…?”

“We could walk to town!” Hinata said, grabbing at Bokuto’s arm. “I’ve never been to this part of the city before!”

Lev’s eyes lit up, and he grinned. “I haven’t either!”

He looked over at Kuroo, face mirrored on Hinata and Bokuto. “We won’t go far, come on!”

Kuroo looked at Kenma longingly, but he shook his head again. “You should go, Kuro. Akaashi and I are tired, we’ll stay here.”

“Count me out too,” said Tsukishima, walking back toward the gym where Karasuno’s third years were still practicing.

Kuroo raised his eyebrows, calling back, “Tsukki, you’re really not coming?”

“No, I’m not. Believe it or not, I don’t actually like spending time with you all that much.”

“Liar!” he yelled, closing his eyes dramatically and resting a hand over his heart. “You wound me, Tsukki. I know you love me.”

Kenma rolled his eyes, ignoring the bit of jealousy that flared in his chest as he waved goodbye, following Akaashi toward one of Shinzen’s unused temporary dorms.

~

They chatted idly for a while, filling each other in on the last month and discussing the other teams at the camp. Kenma kept the relationship talk to a minimum, but Akaashi caught his soft expression when he talked about his impromptu dates with Kuroo. He was questioning why he himself didn’t spend more time with Kenma when— 

“So, what’s going on with you?” Kenma stared at him from over his PSP, blinking expectantly. “You were really out of it today, I can tell.”

Ah. _That_ was why. Perceptive bastard. 

“Really, Kenma, it’s nothing. I’m just tired.” Akaashi gave him a half smile, and Kenma glared.

“Don’t lie to me. I can read it on you; something’s different from the last time I saw you. So, tell me.”

Akaashi let out a sigh. “I… it’s Bokuto.”

Kenma cocked his head. “What about him?”

“I’m in love with him,” he blurted, gaze dropping to the ground.

“Ah,” Kenma said, and the room was quiet for a moment. Akaashi’s heart raced, and he idly debated running back to Fukurodani’s dorm before Kenma tossed a spare pillow at him.

“Hey, Keiji.” Kenma gave him a small smile, setting the PSP down beside him. “It means a lot that you told me. Thanks.”

Akaashi looked up and sighed. “I don’t know what to do. He’s this huge, shining part of my life and being as close to him as I am… it’s amazing, but it… hurts. It hurts that he knows me better than anyone else, but I still can’t tell him how I really feel. And being his friend should be enough, it should! I just… I hate myself for thinking we could be more.”

“I don’t think you should hate yourself. I felt the same way about Kuro, and he felt the same way about me. You might not know how he feels, but there’s nothing wrong with wanting to be closer with him.” Kenma paused, looking up from the ground to Akaashi. “Honestly though? Koutarou cares about you, a lot. I wouldn’t be so worried.”

“Thanks,” Akaashi said, staring down at his hands. “I just… I know he cares about me, and it almost makes it worse? It feels like I’m jeopardizing both of our feelings because I’m being dumb and gay and selfish.”

Kenma hummed. “That’s understandable. I’m not the best person to help you here, considering I haven’t even told Kuro I love him yet.”

Akaashi looked at him incredulously, and he shrugged.

“I don’t want to make it weird. Or be too much, too fast. Us dating is still a really new thing, and I care about him more than I care about my own feelings. I just want to wait until I know the time is right.”

Akaashi nodded, processing and trying desperately to fathom Kenma’s advice.

“I realize that’s probably the opposite of helpful. My bad. I guess what I’m saying is: don’t listen to me, because I don’t know what I’m doing, but tell him. He really does care about you, Keiji. Even if it goes badly, telling him how you feel won’t change that.”

After that, they settled into a comfortable silence, chatting occasionally when— 

_BANG._

“Akaashi! Kenma!” Bokuto slammed the door open, his shit-eating grin mirrored on Kuroo’s face. “We’re back!”

“I can see that,” Kenma quipped, not looking up from his PSP.

“Babe, you wouldn’t believe it. Lev—” Kuroo noticed the odd expression on Kenma’s face, and cocked his head. “Did we interrupt something?”

“Not really,” Akaashi said quickly, shooting him a half-smile. “Just talking.”

Kuroo nodded, glancing at Kenma again before letting out a loud yawn. He was exhausted, but some irritating voice in his head told him not to head back without Kenma. 

_whatifhelikesakaashimorethanme_

He shook his head. Stupid anxiety brain. “I’m gonna head back, I think. ‘m tired.”

As he made for the door, Kenma called for him to wait, walking up to him at a pace just slightly quicker than normal.

“I’m coming too.”

They headed down the hall, Kenma tugging Kuroo’s jacket from where it lay over his shoulder and pulling it on.

Bokuto looked at Akaashi, cross legged and avidly twisting his hands in his lap.

“We should probably head back too, right?” Akaashi looked up at him, and Bokuto smiled. “That is, unless you want to have another life talk here.” He instinctively offered Akaashi a hand up.

Akaashi blanched, muttering something about how it was hardly anything worth talking about as he took Bokuto’s hand and rose to his feet. 

“Thank you, Bokuto-san.”

They made the short walk back to Fukurodani’s dorm in relative silence. Akaashi seemed to be lost in thought, and Bokuto was dying to know what he and Kenma had talked about.

Was it something serious? There had to be _some_ reason he wouldn’t tell Bokuto, right? They told each other everything. Akaashi was close with Kenma, but not as close as he was with Bokuto— at least, that’s what he thought. 

Something cold twisted in his stomach, and he didn’t entirely understand why. Because Akaashi was friends with Kenma? That couldn’t be it. They’d been friends for a year, after all. 

Bokuto knew Akaashi trusted him just as much as Bokuto trusted him, so he must just be feeling bad because Akaashi couldn’t trust him with his secret yet, right?

It had to be that.

Not because Akaashi had spent hours with Kenma, and not because he trusted Kenma with a secret he wouldn’t tell his best friend. Certainly not because Bokuto thought maybe, just maybe, Akaashi might like Kenma more than him.

He inadvertently stared at Akaashi during his entire thought process, jumping a bit when Akaashi glanced back at him, confused but not unhappy.

His eyes were dark despite the glow of the lampposts, but Bokuto could still make out the thin ring of green, just barely. His eyes had always been pretty, deep and ever-changing like the sea, but the way the light danced across them, the way they crinkled as he gave Bokuto a flustered smile… 

Had they always been this beautiful?

~

Hinata’s brows knit in concentration as the others stared expectantly. “Um… well, I guess… dare!” 

Lev and Kuroo grinned evilly, and Hinata seemed to shrink. “I meant truth! Really, I—”

“No, you definitely said dare,” Kuroo mused, and Bokuto laughed. The rest of the group looked on: Lev, Yaku, and Kuroo quietly discussing the dare while Kenma half-listened, Akaashi sitting with remarkable composure considering how Bokuto leaned across his lap to listen in, Tsukishima staring with one brow raised as Hinata grinned nervously.

“Okay, okay. We’ve come to a consensus,” Kuroo said. “We dare you to climb to the top of the closed bleachers in the gym. Selfie for proof.”

“Okay!” Hinata’s eyes shone as he jumped to his feet, fists curled in determination. “Before I go— Kenma, truth or dare?”

Kenma scrunched up his nose. “If I say dare, you’ll make me get up, and I’m tired.”

Hinata opened his mouth to argue the point, then closed it again, shrugging. “Fair.”

“So, truth.”

Hinata screwed up his face in thought, and his eyes went wide as he grinned. “Why do you play volleyball?

He thought for a moment before responding. “Because… I like spending time with my friends. And Kuro,” he said after a pause. “And I guess it’s not the _most_ tiring thing to do.”

Kuroo looked away, secretly pleased at the differentiation, and Hinata smiled. 

“I swear, Kenma, one day I’ll have you saying it’s not just because of your friends, but because of how much you love playing!” Kenma rolled his eyes, smiling fondly as Hinata headed toward the gym.

So, it was his turn now.

Kenma swept a glance across the room, and something clicked. “Keiji,” he said, lips curling in the faintest trace of a grin. “Truth or dare?”

Akaashi gave him an unreadable look, but seemed to settle after a glance at the door Hinata had gone through minutes earlier. “Truth.”

“Is there anyone you have feelings for?”

Akaashi looked almost… pained as he met Kenma’s eyes. “I…” His cheeks were visibly pink, even in the low light, and his hands twisted in his lap.

“I’d rather not answer, if that’s okay.” Kenma nodded, looking apologetic as Akaashi dropped his gaze.

Bokuto looked back and forth between them, trying to piece together what exactly was going on. Akaashi liked someone? He had to, with the way he was blushing. And the way he clammed up around Kenma? How did Kenma _know?_

 _Did Akaashi like Kenma?_ His chest felt tight for a moment, but he forced himself to push the feeling aside. Akaashi would never get between Kenma and Kuroo, and he and Kenma were only friends. 

It was a crazy thought, but that had to be why he felt weird, right? Why else would he be upset that Akaashi liked someone? And why hadn’t Akaashi told him, his best friend?

He was still thinking when Kuroo grabbed at his arm. “Come on, bro. We need to go check on Chibi; he’s been gone for like, twenty minutes.”

Bokuto plastered on a grin as he got to his feet, and followed them toward the gym. The Nekoma group was talking about something he couldn’t focus enough to hear, with even Tsukishima and Kenma piping in occasionally. 

Only Akaashi stayed quiet, and Bokuto was mulling over the right way to break the silence when they reached the gym.

“Guys! Up here!” Hinata waved furiously from the top of the bleachers, one arm wrapped over the top of the structure. “I might be stuck, maybe…” 

Kenma shot a legendary glare at Kuroo and Lev and stepped closer. “Can’t you get down the way you came up?”

Hinata muttered something, and once Yaku called to him to speak up, he blurted, “I got up here so fast I kind of don’t remember how I did it?”

Kuroo sighed, shaking his head as he walked up. “It’s only a few meters up. You can definitely get down.”

“Yeah!” Bokuto grinned. “We can catch you if you fall, Hinata!”

Lev ran up to Kenma, gesturing wildly. “Maybe we can get him down like we did with that cat!”

Kenma’s eyes widened, and he took a step back. “Not a chance.”

A few minutes of chaos passed, and Operation: Get Hinata Down from the Very Tall Bleachers was a go. Yaku had gone in search of a ladder, Kuroo, Akaashi, and Tsukishima were searching for the easiest path down, Kenma was on top of Lev’s shoulders, and Bokuto stood in receiving stance with his arms wide (just in case).

Hinata gingerly stepped in the first foothold, and for a moment, it seemed like it was working. But as he made his way down the wooden panels, his grip failed and he slipped off the bleachers. 

He screamed as he fell, out of fear or exhilaration, it was impossible to tell. His yell was quiet compared to the shout Bokuto let out as he caught him, though.

“Hey, hey, HEY!” He yelled, Hinata shouting along from where he lay bridal style in his arms. 

“Nice receive, Bokuto-san!”

He set Hinata down, turning to grin at Akaashi. “Did you see…” 

Akaashi stared over at Bokuto, smiling at Hinata before turning to Akaashi. The adoration was all over his face, he was sure. His lips parted involuntarily, and he had to force his gaze away before he said something stupid, like how perfect that catch was, or how beautiful he looked in the dim light of the gym, or how much Akaashi was in love with him.

Something stupid like that.

Just then, the doors slammed open to reveal Daichi pulling a sheepish-looking Yaku behind him.

“ _What_ did you do to our middle blocker?” he hissed, and they beelined for the other door.

~

Kenma excused himself after dinner, mumbling something about getting tape for his fingers before their practice match.

“Kenma, wait!” Hinata yelled, pushing his chair back with an undignified screech. “I wanna come too!”

They walked in silence at first, but after a few minutes of fidgeting, Hinata resumed his chatter from dinner. 

“I’m so excited to practice with you guys! I love my team, but it’s really fun to practice with different people, too! Like, Kuroo-san’s blocks? They’re so high! I really want to learn how to break through them!” He mimed a spiking motion as he walked, an eager grin on his face.

Kenma smiled in agreement, letting his mind stray as Hinata launched into another speech on spiking.

Kuroo’s blocks _had_ changed since their last practice match with Karasuno. A lot about Kuroo had changed since last month. He’d been more obvious about his feelings, enough to catch Kenma’s attention, at least. And after they’d both inadvertently confessed, Kuroo had become his boyfriend. He still devoted most of his time to school and the team, of course, but any of his non-busy moments were spent at Kenma’s side.

Not a lot about their relationship had changed, beyond the PDA and pet names, of course. Kuroo was still the same dedicated, bright person he’d fallen in love with, only now, he pressed kisses to Kenma’s hair while he played video games in his room, waxed poetic in the warm silence of their early mornings, gave him unashamed looks of adoration as reminded Kenma quietly of how lucky he was to have him.

Kenma thought the last part was a bit backwards, since Kuroo was the best thing that ever happened to him, he was pretty sure.

Not that he’d ever tell him that.

“Anyway, sorry for talking so much about spiking!” Hinata pulled him out of his thoughts, rubbing his head sheepishly. “I know you care more about setting and stuff.” 

He made a noncommittal noise, pushing open the door to the supply closet. “I don’t mind.” 

Hinata beamed at him as he rummaged around for the tape.

“I just really love playing with you guys! Bakageyama’s great and all, but you and Akaashi-san are so much nicer to me! You guys never make the _grr_ face when I whiff a hit, anyway!”

He raised a brow at that, considering he’d definitely given Hinata and Lev both his usual exasperated look at some point.

Hinata laughed, moving to look through a different box. “Okay, well, at least Akaashi-san hasn’t! He’s really patient and understanding; he actually uses like, positive reinforcement when I do a good spike! Kageyama doesn’t do that, really.” He trailed off toward the end, shaking his head to snap out of it. “Anyway, I’m saying that Akaashi-san is a really great setter! Bokuto-san is really lucky to have someone like that!”

Kenma picked up a different box, absently skimming the faded label. “He is really talented. Akaashi, I mean.” He smiled at the sight of the tape, wrapping his fingers absentmindedly as he continued. “He sets for Bokuto, so he has to be extra patient sometimes. But I think Akaashi was already a very understanding person before he started setting. He knows how to read people, and he knows how to help them reach their potential. That’s probably why you like practicing with him so much.”

Just outside the supply closet, Kuroo sighed. He’d only meant to check on Kenma and Chibi, but stopped short when he heard them talking.

He wasn’t meant to hear their conversation, and it was a stupid thing to get upset over, _really;_ Kenma and Akaashi were friends, and it wasn’t like he said anything untrue, right?

It was the stupidest thing in the world, but he might have been a _tiny_ bit jealous. Kenma _never_ talked about anyone that much, and never that kindly. He’d known Kenma his whole life, and as far as he knew, Kenma had never talked about him that way.

He walked down the hallway, pressing his hand into his forehead. This was _stupid._ He was being a big, stupid idiot. Kenma was _dating_ him. They’d loved each other for years, even if they hadn’t said it romantically yet. So why did it bother him that he was talking about how talented and patient and understanding Akaashi was? 

He pushed open the door, shaking his head. 

_Stupid._

“Bro!” Bokuto waved him over to where he stood under a lamppost, a volleyball tucked under his arm. “Do you wanna practice passing?”

Kuroo nodded, smiling weakly as he got into position. “Aren’t you gonna warm up with Akaashi, bro?”

Bokuto shrugged, setting the ball in a clean arc. “He went to find Kenma, like you did. They’re probably practicing together?” 

Kuroo nodded again, the ball clipping his shoulder. “Sorry, bro. I’m a little tired, I guess.”

“You okay?” he said, watching as Kuroo went after the ball.

“Yeah, I’m… no, I don’t know. It’s dumb.” 

“Bro, try me. A lot of people say I’m dumb, but you still listen to me, right?” Bokuto gave him a soft smile, and Kuroo sighed as he set the ball back.

“It’s just… me and Kenma. We’re still really new, you know?” He paused, shuffling quickly to receive the ball. “I mean, the dating stuff, at least.”

Bokuto hummed in agreement, and Kuroo continued.

“I’m not used to it yet, I guess. Like, the whole boundaries thing? We’ve spent basically the entire last month together, and it was amazing, but I get that it’s important that we still spend time with other people.”

“Yeah!” Bokuto grinned at him. “I missed you, dude! It really did feel like I hadn’t seen you in forever.” 

Kuroo groaned, pushing his bangs out of his face. “I’m sorry, man. That’s the kind of stuff I’m talking about. Like, I missed you a lot too! And I know Kenma has other friends, and it’s really great that he can see them all here. I just… I don’t know. I guess I feel like he cares more about them than me?” He paused, and sighed. “I know that’s crazy. We’re _dating._ I think I feel weird because we spent so much time with just us, and now he’s talking with Chibi about how great Akaashi is and I’m just jealous.”

The words left a bitter taste in his mouth, but he felt a bit lighter nonetheless. He forced a laugh as he reached to return the ball. “I mean, really. Kenma dating Akaashi? I couldn’t even picture it.”

The ball went up in a clean arc, but Bokuto didn’t seem to notice, only reacting after it bounced at his feet. 

“Bro? You good?”

“Yeah,” Bokuto mumbled, bending down to pick up the ball. “Yeah, ‘m fine.” He shook his head and grinned weakly. “I can’t picture it either.”

~

“Kenma, did you find the tape?” Akaashi called down the hallway. 

Kenma lifted the roll in response, tossing it in a high arc for Akaashi to catch as he walked toward them.

“Akaashi-san! We were just talking about you and Bokuto-san!”

Akaashi raised an eyebrow, looking up from his taping to stare at Kenma suspiciously. “How so?”

“Calm down, Keiji,” Kenma said, rolling his eyes and reaching for his PSP. “Just in terms of volleyball.”

“Ah, okay,” he began, but Hinata cut him off. 

“Is it really true that you and Bokuto-san were the offensive core of the team at nationals, even though you really hadn’t played together for that long? And that your sets helped him get better at spiking when you first teamed up? And that Bokuto-san only just missed the top three—”

“Don’t forget to breathe, Shouyou,” Kenma said listlessly, hardly glancing up from his game. 

“I know!” Hinata said, sticking his tongue out at Kenma. “But, um, yeah. Is it?”

Akaashi cocked his head as he thought, an easy smile rising to his lips. “Yes, I suppose. Really, our entire team working together was what got us to nationals, but having a spiker as talented as Bokuto-san certainly didn’t hurt. And I think we made each other better, just by practicing together. He made me care about volleyball like I hadn’t before, and he showed me how far we could fly if we just stayed together.”

He paused for a moment, cheeks flushing as he considered what he had said. “As for missing the top three, I personally think he deserves a higher rank. I don’t think having anxiety about weighing your team down should count against your overall skill, not to mention how his low periods actually bring the rest of the team together, but then again, I’m biased.”

Another pause. “Please don’t tell him I said that. I still need to keep his ego in check, no matter what I really think.”

Hinata just nodded, happy that someone else understood how great his mentor really was.

~

Shinzen had a fair lead on them, and Fukruodani was fighting tooth and nail to break their momentum. Their serve went to the far back of the court, forcing Washio into a flying receive. The ball went up, and Akaashi sprinted to center himself beneath its trajectory. He glanced around the court in a split second: two blockers trailing Bokuto, one waiting in the center of the net, reading Akaashi’s movement. Konoha and Saru went unmarked, running up to the net— 

He set the ball to Konoha in a low arc, fast and with just a bit of spin. Konoha slammed the ball down, but Shinzen’s libero saved it with an impressive receive. Their setter arced the ball, a high, fast set to one of their wing spikers.

Komi saved the spike, sending the ball back to him. The other blockers hadn’t recovered quickly enough, and Bokuto was unmarked.

Akaashi grinned.

The set was perfect, arcing gracefully to where Bokuto rose to meet it— 

The ball slammed down on their side of the court, two blockers touching down as the whistle sounded.

Bokuto looked at the ball, lips pressed together tightly. Akaashi mentally prepared for his Emo Mode, a thousand potential responses coming to mind, but it never came. Bokuto smiled at him, and jogged over.

“That was a really great set, Akaashi!” His eyes were bright. “I’m sorry I messed up, but if you keep setting like that, there’s no way we’ll lose! And I promise I’ll do better next time!”

Akaashi nodded, a smile playing at his lips as his mind rushed with very irrelevant thoughts. Thoughts on how soft Bokuto’s gaze was in the late afternoon light, on how proud Akaashi was that he wasn’t deprecating himself, how he was trusting them to work as a team… 

“Akaashi?” Saru called. “You need to get in position.”

“R—right,” Akaashi said, sending him a half-smile and internally berating himself for losing focus.

The serve came up, and the rally began.

He was only half paying attention to the game around him, thoughts of Bokuto clouding his usual in-game analytics. 

He scowled to himself as he ran under the ball a second later than he would have liked to, sending Bokuto a set that was slightly off-target.

He paled, but Bokuto only gritted his teeth as he leapt in the air, angling his wrist and following through on a narrow (almost impossible given the set) cut shot.

It landed between Shinzen’s libero and the net, the sound echoing across the court. At the sound of the whistle, Bokuto yelled, pumping a fist in the air.

“Akaashi, that was amazing!” Bokuto ran up to him, grabbing his hands in excitement. “You’re so incredible.”

Akaashi stared with wide eyes, first at their hands, then at Bokuto, then at the ground before stammering out something that hopefully passed as a response. 

Bokuto just grinned at him, and he melted.

Kenma stared at Akaashi from where he sat on the bench, Kuroo taking a sip from his bottle beside him.

Akaashi was making more mistakes than usual today, with his fumbled receives and awkward sets. Kenma would chalk it up to exhaustion, except…

His gaze followed Bokuto every second the ball wasn’t actively in play, unabashedly lovesick.

Kenma had told him to consider confessing, and he’d hoped that that wouldn’t distract him too badly. It was supposed to help him feel more comfortable, make it easier for him to understand his feelings and put them into words.

They missed another play, and Kenma cringed involuntarily.

Kuroo looked over at his boyfriend, and followed his gaze to Fukurodani’s match. He glanced back at Kenma, trying to ignore the cold feeling in his stomach when he realized he was watching Akaashi.

“Kenma,” he started, and he looked over, humming as his golden eyes fixed on Kuroo. 

“How do you feel about Akaashi?” The words were out before he could even think. “I mean, that is…”

His eyes narrowed. “Why…?”

“I mean… do you like him? You’ve been spending a lot of time together, you talk a lot… you’ve been staring at him for like an hour now?”

“He’s my friend,” Kenma said, eyes dropping for a second before narrowing back at Kuroo. “Are you… jealous?”

“What? No,” Kuroo said, forcing a laugh. 

“He’s been figuring stuff out, lately,” Kenma said, as if he hadn’t heard Kuroo. “Haven’t you noticed how different he’s been acting?”

“Not really,” he replied with a glance at Akaashi. _What did that mean?_ “You’re the expert in stuff like that, anyway.”

Kenma made a noncommittal noise, and Kuroo looked back at him. 

Kenma was his best friend, always had been. He liked to think he knew him better than anyone else, and the way he looked at Akaashi, like he was a puzzle to solve? It made Kuroo’s stomach twist, but he ignored it as best as he could. It was the same way he’d looked at Chibi months ago, and it was a way he hadn’t stared at Kuroo in years.

But then, Kuroo realized, maybe that wasn’t so bad. Being around Chibi was good for Kenma, and being around Akaashi would be too. The more people he connected with, the happier he would be. And if those connections became more important than his relationship with Kuroo, that would have to be okay, because Kenma would be happy. Even if Kuroo wasn’t as exciting, wasn’t the most important person to him anymore, he would always be there, quietly supporting Kenma.

“Hey,” Kenma said, wrinkling his nose as he walked toward the water cooler. “I can hear you thinking from here.”

“Sorry,” he responded, a little apologetically.

Kenma took another step, then looked at Kuroo over his shoulder, the gold in his eyes flashing. “You know you’re it for me, right?”

His face burned, matching Kenma’s own as he walked off. 

Okay, so maybe he _didn’t_ have to worry.

~

Akaashi slipped away from the rest of his team during their free hour, dropping a flimsy excuse before heading for Nekoma’s dorm. As he’d hoped, Kenma was here alone, fiddling with his PSP while Kuroo lectured the rest of his team on new defensive tactics back in the gym.

He knocked lightly on the open door, walking in before Kenma had even looked up.

“I need your help. You know I wouldn’t ask if I could do this alone.”

Kenma’s eyes narrowed suspiciously before widening in realization. “No. Absolutely not; it’s way too awkward.”

“Please?”

Kenma shook his head, looking back at his PSP. “I told you to practice confessing; I never said you could practice on _me._ If Kuro and I could figure it out, then you definitely can.”

He ignored Akaashi after that, focusing intensely on the level of his game. Akaashi sighed, heading for the door when he heard the telltale sound of yet another Game Over, and he had an idea.

“You know, I think Saru and Komi have the strategy guide for that game. They were playing it for the entire bus ride here.” Kenma’s gaze slid up, suddenly attentive. “I could go borrow it for you— that is, if you let me practice on you.”

Kenma sighed, shoulders dropping as he looked up at the ceiling. He weighed the situation, and nodded. “Fine. But seriously, don’t blame me when it inevitably gets awkward.”

“Okay.” Akaashi took a breath, and let it out. “Okay.”

“I, um… Bokuto-san, I…” Akaashi looked up at Kenma, snorting involuntarily at the sight of Kenma’s hands in his hair, pulling his hair back in a fair imitation of Bokuto’s owlish style.

Kenma cracked a smile, and they both ended up laughing for a while. Akaashi felt his nerves fading a bit, and swiped at the tears forming in his eyes as he grinned.

“Right, okay.” Akaashi cleared his throat, trying not to laugh again. “I… I really like you. I have since the day I first saw you, before we even met. Since then, you’ve always made me smile, and I felt myself falling for you, and now… now I can’t picture my life without you in it. You were this part of me that I never noticed I was missing until I met you, and once we started practicing together, just us, I knew I could never let you go.

“I’ve always thought you were important, but I couldn’t bring myself to tell you just how much. Honestly, I didn’t think your ego could take it,” he laughed, and Kenma smiled at him. “But I couldn’t lie to you anymore, or to myself. Bokuto-san, I… I care about you a lot, and I want to be in your life any way you’ll have me. But I was hoping that maybe we could try dating? Er, that— you would maybe want to date me?”

His voice lilted upward at the end, and Kenma cocked his head, grinning. “Not bad, Keiji. Here’s hoping he understands what you’re trying to say. He can be kind of dense sometimes, can’t he?”

“Shut up,” Akaashi groaned, throwing a spare pillow in his direction. “I just hope it’s enough.”

~

Bokuto stepped back from the doorway as if he’d been burned. He went looking for Akaashi, only to hear him laughing, and rather loudly at that.

Akaashi _barely_ laughed. He was more of a quiet-smile kind of person, really. 

So Bokuto edged closer to the door, straining to hear whoever had the skill to make him laugh like that (because really, he wouldn’t mind hearing Akaashi laughing more; it was nice.) when he caught Akaashi’s voice, soft and vulnerable. 

“I… I really like you. I have since the day I first saw you, before we even met. Since then, you’ve always made me smile, and I felt myself falling for you, and now… now I can’t picture my life without you in it.”

Bokuto almost fell over. Everything seemed so much, all of a sudden: the early afternoon sunlight burned his eyes, his pulse slammed in his ears, his uneven breathing was so loud, surely Akaashi and his… person could hear him a mile away. 

He took one step back, and then two, one hand clamped firmly over his mouth to muffle the sound. 

So, Akaashi was in love with someone.

They made him laugh and he loved them and he was in that room, confessing, _right now._

And Bokuto was here, crying in the hallway over thoughts he could barely understand.

His body carried him back to the gym on muscle memory alone, and he did his best to swipe at his tears before walking up to Kuroo.

“Hey, man. Are you free after dinner tonight? I need to talk to you.”

Kuroo rolled his eyes, setting down his water bottle. “Bro, if ‘talk to you’ is code for ‘use you for blocking practice,’ then—” He looked at Bokuto, and his expression softened. “Yeah, of course. Are you okay?”

Bokuto nodded, forcing a smile as he walked back toward his team.

~

“Okay, we still have a few minutes left before we have to head back. Can we try again?”

Kenma looked over at the clock, and sighed. “Keiji, I know this is important to you, but I really don’t think you have to try so hard. I followed my instincts with Kuro and let it happen naturally, and now we’re happy together. I don’t see why it can’t be the same for you and Koutarou.”

Akaashi sighed for the millionth time. “It’s different for you and Kuroo-san. You two have known each other for your entire lives; you’ve loved each other basically forever, right?” Kenma nodded, and Akaashi continued. “I don’t have that with Bokuto-san. It’s new and confusing and if I follow my instincts, I’m sure I’ll just make everything fall apart.”

“Keiji, look.” Kenma leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and steepling his fingers. “I’m not an expert at this. I’m not a relationship counselor; talking to me isn’t going to fix anything. I’m talking you through this because you’re my friend, and also because Koutarou is Kuro’s best friend and Kuro gets even more obnoxious when Koutarou’s upset. But that’s beside the point.

“As someone who went through the whole pining-for-your-best-friend thing? Just tell him, already. Kuro and I danced around each other’s feelings for literal _years,_ and… tell him this and you’re dead, but I feel like we wasted a lot of time feeling confused and alone when we could have just been happy together.”

Kenma paused. “I ended up asking him because I knew we would be okay no matter what, but I still had to take the risk to see if we could really be _something,_ you know?”

He looked a little winded after all that, but he still managed a small smile.

Akaashi smiled back.

~

Under the dim outdoor lampposts, Kuroo slotted his fingers together, cracking his knuckles as he stretched his arms overhead. “I feel like practice went really well today. The way we’re playing, I hope you’re ready for flying falls tomorrow.”

He jostled Bokuto with his shoulder, and Bokuto gave him a weak grin in response.

“Ha, yeah,” he said, the smile not reaching his eyes.

“Bro?” Kuroo’s smile faded, his brow furrowing in concern. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, of course!” Bokuto replied, losing composure by the second. It really wasn’t great how emotional he got, especially when people seemed worried about him. He hated it, but it happened all the time, and now was no exception.

“Bokuto,” Kuroo said, “I know I don’t usually shift into Responsible Adult Mode around you, but right now, I think I have to. Tell me what’s bothering you, and be honest.”

Bokuto nodded absently, hands curling into fists at his sides as tears started forming in his eyes.

“It’s Akaashi. No, it’s not him, it’s… me. It’s how I feel about him. Things have been different with him for a while, and at first, I thought ‘that’s just what having a best friend is like,’ right?”

Kuroo nodded, leading him over to an empty staircase to sit. “Just… after I saw you again, and I saw you and Kenma together, I realized that I don’t feel the same for him as I do for you, but I think I feel like how you do when you look at Kenma—” A shuddery breath cut him off.

“You’re both my best friends, but I don’t want that to be all I am with him. I just— I heard him confess, or something, and I don’t want to lose him; I don’t want him to feel how I do but for someone else…” He blinked, long and hard, pushing the tears out of his eyes. “I feel like a terrible person, man. He deserves to be happy, so why can’t I just get over myself and let him be happy?”

Kuroo wrapped his arms around his knees, puffing out a breath and watching it travel into the chill of the night sky. “You need to be brave, Bo. I know it’s hard, but you’re literally the bravest guy I know. Akaashi really cares about you, and you need to tell him how you feel. I’m sure a lot of people like him, but you need to tell him anyway. He might be happy with someone else, but how do you know that he wouldn’t be happier with you?”

“But, like, so many people like him, and what if I’m getting in the way of that? Even at this camp, he’s been spending a lot of time with other people and…” 

He winced, pushing down the familiar discomfort of picturing Kenma with Akaashi instead of him. _Get it together!_ He was over that… right?

He shook his head, setting a hand on Bokuto’s shoulder. “Bro. Don’t be stupid.” He mentally directed that last bit at his subconscious, and forced a smile. “He likes you. He _really_ likes you, and you need to be clear with him about how you feel.”

Bokuto looked up at him, eyes still a bit watery but attentive nonetheless. 

“I guess… just do what I did? Show him how you feel; be really obvious about it. If he seems like he’s into it, then, you know… tell him. Just because you heard a confession, that’s not everything. Show him how you feel before someone else does.”

Bokuto nodded, eyes focused on a pillar down the path. “Yeah. Thanks, bro.”

Kuroo gave him a real smile that time, seeing how the tension in his shoulders seemed to have abated. “Of course, man.”

They were quiet for a little while, Kuroo glancing over every now and then to make sure that Bokuto wasn’t lapsing into Emo Mode again. They usually weren’t this quiet, but then, they usually didn’t have love lives to think about.

After a while, Bokuto perked up from where he’d been slouching beside him. Akaashi turned the corner, responding avidly to something Kenma said.

Kenma waved, and Bokuto all but ran over to them with Kuroo following close behind.

“What’d you two get up to? Anything interesting happen?” Kuroo asked, watching Akaashi from his periphery.

“Nothing, really,” Kenma replied, and Akaashi shrugged, looking at them with a slight smile. “Yeah.”

Bokuto perked up at that, and Kuroo internally sighed with relief. _Good. So whatever that confession was, it hadn’t changed anything much. Maybe he was just talking to himself?_ He didn’t want to think about the alternative— Kenma and Akaashi had been together for the whole camp, and… _no._ That was _stupid._ He was Kenma’s and Kenma was his. Right?

Akaashi laughed at something Bokuto said, hand flying up to cover a snort as Bokuto gave him a lovesick smile.

 _Yeah. He and Bo are gonna be fine. And Kenma and I are too._ He only half believed himself.

Kenma walked up to him, smiling awkwardly at the sounds of Bokuto and Akaashi’s conversation. Kuroo gave him a small smile, burying his lingering anxiety as Bokuto walked away. 

“So, did you guys have fun?” He winced, the words coming out almost accusatory. What was _wrong_ with him? It wasn’t Kenma’s fault that he was being an idiot.

Kenma quirked a brow, giving him a strange look before shrugging. “Yeah.”

He deflated, trying to remember what he’d told Bokuto as they started walking back.

_Be clear with him about how you feel…_

Kuroo was such a hypocrite.

He could feel Kenma’s eyes on him as he made small talk about the games that day, avoiding anything he’d talked about with Bokuto. Thinking about their love lives just made him feel more confused; he’d thought he was over his anxiety about Kenma and Akaashi, but… 

Kenma made a quiet humming sound, and bumped his forehead against Kuroo’s shoulder. 

Kuroo stopped for a second, surprised. Kenma almost never initiated physical contact, after all.

“Tell your anxiety brain to be quiet for a little bit, and hold me.” And with that, he snuck under Kuroo’s jacket, shifting between his arm and side until he found a comfortable spot. 

Kuroo smiled softly, wrapping his arm around Kenma’s waist. “You’re lucky this jacket’s baggy.”

Kenma just scooted closer, resting his hand on the curve of Kuroo’s hip.

After a few moments of comfortable quiet, Kuroo spoke up. “I’ve… kinda missed you, lately.”

Kenma laughed quietly at that. “You see me every day, Kuro.” He idly dragged his thumb across Kuroo’s hipbone. “We’re practically codependent at this point. I still have to see my other friends, and you do too.”

Kuroo hummed, and Kenma glanced up at him quickly before looking ahead. 

“They need us almost as much as we need each other.”

Kenma reached for the door as Kuroo grinned. “Right.”

~

The camp seemed to be going quicker, now— only two nights left before they headed back to Fukurodani. 

Would it be easier, being back home? Akaashi hadn’t let himself think about his feelings until he could talk them through with Kenma; would he be able to go back to ignoring how he felt once they were home?

Akaashi stumbled as he got into position and grimaced. Playing like this back at home, he’d be benched before the first net-switch. He’d have to deal with his feelings sooner rather than later, then.

Konoha deftly spiked the ball, and the game ended.

2-1, Fukurodani.

Konoha yelled in triumph, and Kuroo sighed from the other side of the net. “Damn, Akaashi. How’d you set that cleanly after tripping like that?”

Akaashi shrugged, glancing toward Bokuto. Usually, he’d be cheering loudly or trading insults with Kuroo, but… 

Bokuto was talking with Konoha, maybe about the spike? It wasn’t common for him to talk under the din of the gymnasium. 

He noticed Akaashi and Kuroo staring at him, and grinned as he jogged over. 

“Kuro, that was a great match! You came so close to receiving like, so many of my spikes!” His smile softened, and he turned to Akaashi. 

“And those sets? You’re just as good as Karasuno’s setter, if not better!” he said, reaching to pat Akaashi on the shoulder. “Just don’t tell him I said that.”

Akaashi started to point out that this was simply untrue, but the words fell apart at his lips. Something about the way Bokuto looked at him as he rattled off praise kept his brain from working, and he hated it.

Bokuto was talkative, he always was. But as they switched courts and prepared for their next game, something felt… different.

Had he always looked at him that way, like someone who wanted Akaashi to look back?

Akaashi tried to look away. It wouldn’t do to be any more distracted, really.

Two games (closer than he’d care to admit) later, official matches ended for the day. Somehow, Bokuto and his table had become some kind of cross-school practice chatroom: Kuroo prattled on about the games they’d played earlier while Kenma leaned into his side, steadfastly ignoring him in favor of the PSP in his hands, Tsukishima half-listening while Karasuno’s Number 12 leaned across him to hear Kuroo better, Yaku and Lev arguing over food, and Hinata responding to Kuroo excitedly (unintelligibly) through his mouthful of rice.

And Bokuto… 

Bokuto laughed loudly at something Kuroo said, jostling Akaashi with his shoulder and flashing him a smile.

Akaashi, despite his better judgement, grinned and jostled him back. (He pretended to ignore Kenma’s knowing look.)

~

“Tsukki, I really think we can block his cross shot today. You’ve gotten a lot better and…” Kuroo and Tsukishima walked out of earshot, the rest of the table in tow. All except Kenma, that is. (“Don’t you all get enough of volleyball during the day? I’m tired.”)

Akaashi dragged behind, berating himself for letting the week’s exhaustion catch up with him. There wasn’t any point in letting himself fall apart over a _boy,_ but here he was.

Bokuto let himself fall behind the rest of the group, slowing his steps until he was next to Akaashi. “I’m really excited to practice with you tonight. I mean, with all of you!” _Nice save._

Akaashi gave him an unreadable look before smiling and shaking his head slightly. “So am I.”

Bokuto tried to ignore the way the light caught on his curls. He really did.

“So, um…” he trailed off. “Yeah.”

They walked in amiable silence after that, broken only when Akaashi tried (and failed) to stifle a yawn. 

Bokuto looked at him almost involuntarily, and felt a smile tug at his lips at Akaashi’s sleepy face. But the longer he looked, he felt his smile fade.

Akaashi schooled his expression quickly, but he couldn’t do much to hide the darkening circles under his eyes, the way his shoulders slumped just a bit, the way he blinked for just a moment too long.

Bokuto crossed his arms, shifting to one of his favorite Captain Stances. “Akaashi, you should stay back with Kenma. You shouldn’t be setting if you’re tired. Actually, as your captain, I’m ordering you to skip practice and get some rest.”

Akaashi’s expression shifted, and he tripped over his words for a second before clearing his throat. Akaashi _never_ misspoke. He must be _exhausted._

“Bokuto-san, I’m not tired, really. I’m just—” He covered a yawn with a deft hand, eyes dropping as Bokuto stared at him meaningfully. “Overwhelmed,” he finished softly.

“Oh,” Bokuto said, a little guiltily. All their bouts of extra practice, the late nights in the gym followed by early mornings… it was _his_ fault that Akaashi was so tired lately, even if Akaashi never said. And if he was the reason Akaashi was tired… 

It was his responsibility to make sure Akaashi would be okay again.

“I’m going to walk you back to the dorm,” he announced, “so you can get some rest. Okay?”

Akaashi gave him a look, somewhere between surprised and defeated. “Do I have a choice?”

“You need to sleep, Akaashi! I don’t want you to be tired and overwhelmed!” Bokuto met his gaze with concern, and Akaashi sighed.

“Fine. I appreciate you looking out for me, Bokuto-san, and I respect your decision as my captain.”

Bokuto looked at him, shocked. “Really?”

“Yes?” Akaashi raised a brow. “I don’t necessarily agree with it, but…” he yawned once again. “I trust you, is what I’m saying. I guess,” he said, eyes dropping to the ground.

“Come on,” he said with a slight smile, trying to ignore the feeling in his chest. He’d always loved Akaashi’s bluntness, but he never remembered it making him blush before. 

Just another of Akaashi’s infinite talents, he supposed.

“I’ll walk you back.”

And so Bokuto escorted him (very gallantly, thanks) back to Fukurodani’s dorm, gay thoughts held back until they were back at the room. Akaashi smiled at him, wishing him luck at practice before sliding the door shut.

“Sleep well,” he said, grinning in spite of himself. 

~

After a half hour of extra practice, Bokuto excused himself, saying something about his shoulder feeling sore.

The rest of the team waved him off, and he accepted their well-wishes guiltily.

He was fine; there was no reason he shouldn’t keep practicing, it was just—

He needed to make sure Akaashi was doing okay, and he didn’t want the others to know. Not that they wouldn’t understand, but it felt like something… personal? Akaashi always looked out for him, and he owed him the same.

That must be it.

After a quick shower, he walked the rest of the way to Fukurodani’s dorm. It was still early, so the other guys shouldn’t have come back yet, right?

He slid the door open, trying to make as little noise as possible, and toed off his shoes as he pulled it closed behind him.

The room was dark, and empty save for one rolled-out futon near the corner. Bokuto sighed, and walked over.

Akaashi snored lightly, blanket thrown haphazardly over his sleeping form. He was curled in on himself, and Bokuto was halfway to reaching over and brushing his hair off his face before he caught himself.

He settled for tucking the blanket more securely around him, and he was about to get to his feet when Akaashi reached for his hand. 

“Thank you,” he mumbled, eyes closed. His face was pressed into the pillow, and Bokuto let out a quiet laugh. Was he even awake?

“Of course,” he said, surprising himself at how sincere he sounded. Akaashi couldn’t even hear him, he wasn’t even awake. “Anything for you.”

Akaashi’s lips twitched, and Bokuto smiled softly at him as he started to pull away.

“But all I want is you, Koutarou.”

Bokuto promptly dropped his hand as Akaashi turned under the blanket and started snoring again.

~

“I’m sorry about last night,” Akaashi said, eyes down as he stepped onto the court. 

“Don’t be sorry!” Bokuto said, clapping him on the shoulder. “You were so tired yesterday, you were talking nonsense in your sleep! Just let me know if you’re ever feeling like that again, okay?” He smiled gently, but there was something in his eyes Akaashi couldn’t quite read. 

“I… right.” Akaashi started walking toward the ball cart, but Bokuto called his name. 

“You should take it easy today, too! Sit the first game out, alright?”

And so Akaashi sat on the bench with the first years, watching as Bokuto called for Anahori’s toss. He knew he should be paying attention to their match, figuring the best receiving position to counter Ubugawa’s serves, but… it was hard to focus when his mind was frantically trying to sort out why Bokuto didn’t want him to set. 

He’d slept through the night; he was better. He hadn’t fumbled a single toss in warm-ups, he’d been just as responsive as usual, so… what was it? 

“Cap’s just worried about you, Akaashi. Don’t think too hard about it,” Komi said, shocking him out of his thoughts and giving him a thumbs up as he jogged over to the court.

Kuroo walked over from Nekoma’s court, water bottle in hand. “Hey, Akaashi. How’re you doing?”

Akaashi looked up at him, surprised by the concern in his eyes. “I’m okay, Kuroo-san. Thank you for asking.”

“Well, that’s good,” Kuroo said, and plopped down on the bench beside him. Akaashi raised a brow, but said nothing. 

“So, how are you really?”

Kuroo kept his eyes on the match, and Akaashi looked down. “I don’t…”

“Yes, you do.”

Bokuto angled a spike directly behind the net, and cheered with Anahori as the whistle sounded.

Something felt tight in Akaashi’s chest.

“Is he mad at me, Kuroo-san?”

Kuroo laughed incredulously. “What makes you think that?”

“I mean, he hardly seems to want me around, does he?” Akaashi gestured vaguely at where he stood on the court, eyes settling on the wood paneling at his feet. _Was I staring too much, did I say something…_ Akaashi felt tears gathering in his eyes, sighing as he tipped his head back and stared at the ceiling. _What changed between us? What did I do?_

Kuroo frowned at him, gingerly resting a hand on Akaashi’s shoulder. “Akaashi, I know this sounds stupid, but… you shouldn’t worry. You know how he is; he cares but he’s not good at like… talking and expressing his feelings and all that. He just wants you to be okay.”

“Right,” said Akaashi, voice hollow.

~

For almost the entire practice, Bokuto kept his distance. Akaashi hadn’t noticed, he thought, so that was good. 

He looked so tired, and he just seemed to get more stressed when Bokuto tried to talk to him. It was better to give him space, right? If Bokuto was stressing him out, then… it had to be.

He ignored the twisting feeling in his stomach. 

When he was half-asleep, Akaashi had said… it didn’t matter. He must have just misheard, that’s all. He couldn’t project his own feelings onto Akaashi; it wasn’t right.

The minutes dragged by, even the most intense rallies dulled by his nerves. He tried to pretend that it was just another game, that it was just another training session for Karasuno’s first years. 

That he couldn’t feel Akaashi glancing at him between plays.

But halfway through a rally, something felt different.

Hinata received Tsukishima’s spike perfectly, and the ball went up. Kuroo shouted a curse, running up to mark Bokuto as Akaashi centered himself beneath the ball. 

He killed the ball’s rotation, sending it in a flat arc to where Bokuto had jumped instinctively. The ball met his hand perfectly, momentum turned to a sharp angle at his slightest touch.

Tsukishima moved quickly, but the ball was faster.

The impact sounded through the gym, and everything was quiet for a moment.

He looked up at Akaashi involuntarily, a smile creeping up his cheeks when Akaashi met his eye.

Akaashi looked at him with a shining expression, hands splayed in front of himself in disbelief. Akaashi grinned, and all of Bokuto’s careful hesitance fell away.

Bokuto’s arms were around him in an instant, and Akaashi grinned as he was lifted off the ground in a spinning embrace. His arms clung tightly around Bokuto’s neck, and he laughed as Bokuto pressed their foreheads together.

“So,” he said, cocking his head as a small smile tugged at his lips. “Is this going to happen every time we score? I don’t know if I can handle that.” 

His voice had a teasing lilt, but there was something behind it, too; Bokuto could feel it. How he felt… this wasn’t another thing Akaashi should have to deal with. All of a sudden, the warmth in his chest was snuffed out, and he pulled back.

After setting Akaashi down, he couldn’t make eye contact, instead muttering his apologies to the paneled floor.

“I… I’m sorry,” he said. “I shouldn’t… sorry.” 

Bokuto took a few steps back, and he ran for the door as tears started welling in his eyes.

“Bokuto-san, wait!”

Akaashi reached for him, but Bokuto was already gone. He was still dazed; the room was still spinning as reality crept back in.

“Is Bokuto-san okay?” Hinata yelled, running across the court to where Akaashi stood.

“Yeah, Hinata. He’s fine.” Kuroo walked over, gaze shifting from the door to Akaashi. “Hey,” he said, voice low as he walked over. “Do you need to…”

“Yes, I… I’ll be back later.” Akaashi unlaced his shoes, reaching for his sneakers as he set his volleyball shoes near the door. “I’m sorry, everyone. You’ll have to excuse me.”

~

Akaashi walked quickly around the perimeter of the school, half wondering if he should just turn back. Bokuto had run from him, after all.

But if he was going to run, why would he pick Akaashi up in a crushing embrace? 

Why would he look at him like no one else was there?

Akaashi shook his head, pulling the zipper up to his neck as the early autumn chill set in.

~

After circling almost the entire school, he found Bokuto on top of Shinzen’s penalty hill, and ran to him. As he got closer, he gingerly reached for Bokuto’s shoulder before pulling back.

Bokuto was quiet, sat in the grass with his knees drawn to his chest and eyes locked firmly over the horizon. He didn’t react as Akaashi walked up, only letting his eyes drop to the ground as Akaashi sat cross legged beside him. 

It was silent for a moment, Akaashi’s hands twisting in his lap as he tried to say something, anything at all. 

“I don’t know exactly what it was, but… whatever I did, I’m sorry. I never meant to make you uncomfortable, I never meant to hurt you, I… I’m sorry, Koutarou.”

He hated himself for how it felt, saying his given name: unfamiliar, but in the sense of holding a favorite book for the first time, full of promise and potential— 

That would all come to nothing. _Ah, well,_ he thought, blinking tears away. At least he’d said it once. 

Bokuto looked over, finally. Akaashi leaned closer, instinctively, catching himself when he noticed the tears racing down his cheeks.

“Akaashi, I—” Bokuto wiped his face with the back of his hand. “Keiji, it’s not… it’s just,” he paused for a second, catching his breath. “It’s that I’m being selfish. You shouldn’t spend all your time with me just because I act like I need you to. Because I…” Bokuto stared at the ground, as if he would find the words he needed twisted in patterns in the grass.

Akaashi’s hands were white knuckled, but he tried to keep his breathing even, at least. “I… I never meant to overstep,” he said carefully, crossing his arms over his body. “I never wanted you to feel like you have to care more about me than you already do. I’m happy with what we have—”

Bokuto’s eyes flashed, and he leaned closer in an instant. “That’s just it, though! _I’m_ not!” 

Akaashi felt himself physically recoil, his mind racing. _How did I mess up this badly, I thought we were friends, I thought—_

Bokuto grabbed his arm, a look of shock passing over his face as he felt Akaashi’s racing pulse. “What I mean is, I like you. Like, a lot. The first day I met you, I knew we were meant to be together; I just didn’t know _how,_ you know? Like, as friends, as a setter and spiker, or… as something else. And the more I got to know you, the more time I get to spend by your side, the more I feel like I _want_ that something else. You’re my favorite person— okay well, don’t tell Kuro that, but— 

_”Please_ don’t involve pain-in-the-ass Kuroo-san in this,” Akaashi said, wiping tears from his eyes as a watery smile pulled at his lips.

Bokuto just grinned, letting his hand slide down Akaashi’s arm before settling lightly over his hand. “What I’m trying to say is that I want to be more than just your ace, and more than just your friend. If you’ll have me, that is!” His eyes widened, and he loosened his hold of Akaashi’s hand ever so slightly. 

Akaashi laced their fingers as he leaned forward, reaching to smooth a flyaway hair by Bokuto’s temple. Bokuto leaned into the touch reflexively, and Akaashi gave him a soft smile.  
“I want to be all of that.” 

It was strange, how he didn’t feel nervous at all anymore. 

“I want to be the person you can trust with anything, the person who can help you and support you and love you through it all.” His face burned as the words trailed off. “I want to be to you what you’ve always been to me.

Bokuto looked so unusual, so unsure of himself as he glanced from their joined hands to look in Akaashi’s eyes. “Keiji, I— do you really feel that way?”

 _“Yes,”_ Akaashi said, months of anxiety and elation and fear and relief all rushing out of him in one simple word. He leaned in slowly, not from fear of rejection, but to have just one moment more of this here, this now. 

They were only a breath apart, now; one breath that spread like a nebula between them, perfect and endless, swirling through infinitesimal space as their lips met.

The first thing Akaashi noticed was how warm Bokuto was despite the chill in the air, his cheeks flushed with heat, pulse fluttering where Akaashi cupped his jaw. His lips were soft, sliding gently against Akaashi’s for a few perfect moments before he pulled back.

“Is this okay?” he asked, breath ghosting over Akaashi’s lips as Akaashi moved his hand from Bokuto’s jaw to the back of his neck, gently pulling Bokuto forward as an answer. 

He was kissing Bokuto, and Bokuto was kissing him _back._ He smiled into the kiss, tilting his head a bit more as he played with the loose hairs at the nape of Bokuto’s neck. _He should start letting the rest of his hair down more often,_ he thought, remembering earlier in the week. _Maybe I can ask him now that we’re—_

Bokuto responded to his ministrations by wrapping an arm around his waist, and despite the warmth, Akaashi shivered. 

There was so much he wanted to say, too many feelings to fit in not enough words.

_You’re beautiful,_

_I want to spend forever here,_

_I love you—_

Akaashi chided himself internally, pulling back to rest his forehead against Bokuto’s. There was time for words later, a million more promised moments just like this.

He grinned.

~

Kuroo smiled from where he watched the two from a hundred yards away, curled up by the window of an empty lounge on a borrowed sofa, Kenma dozing in his arms. “I think they figured it out.”

Kenma turned his head to look up at Kuroo, hair clinging to the static of Kuroo’s hoodie. “That’s good. I’m happy for them,” he said, and let his head fall back against his chest.

Kuroo hummed, and started tracing patterns on the back of Kenma’s hand. “Aren’t you glad it didn’t take us that long to figure our own mess out?” 

Kenma made a noise, and Kuroo laughed. “I mean, I know it took us literally ten years. But once we got past all that, it was easy, right? It’s been the simplest thing in the world.”

He startled a bit at the force of Kenma’s laugh, and shot him a confused smile. “What?”

“You’re fucking hilarious.” Kenma looked up at him, grinning. “Don’t pretend like you haven’t been jealous all week, even after I _told_ you everything was fine.”

“Who, me? Jealous?” His voice dripped with false incredulity. “I don’t know; that doesn’t _sound_ like me. I’m _very_ secure with the fact that the person I’ve been pining for my entire life really _does_ like me back, thank you very much.”

Kenma rolled his eyes, and twined his hands in Kuroo’s hair before tugging him down. 

Kenma pressed his lips into Kuroo’s and and Kuroo sighed into the kiss, their first since they’d left for Shinzen. He hadn’t realized how much he missed this: the closeness, the way they fit so perfectly against each other, how soft Kenma’s lips feel against his own. 

Sometimes, it felt like they didn’t have enough time, the looming presence of school and volleyball and university weighing on each stolen moment. But none of that existed here: here, where they were just two people, alone together, curled around each other. Nothing else was real, nothing else mattered but the gasp Kenma let out as he grazed his teeth over his lower lip, his hands in his hair. 

Kuroo ran his hands up and down Kenma’s back, pulling him closer like he’d wanted to all week. He traced the seam of Kenma’s lips with his tongue, wondering if Kenma could tell, really tell, how he’d been feeling just from the desperate way Kuroo kissed him; if he could feel the nerves and longing and everything else that he’d tried to keep inside. Kenma tightened his grip on his hair, pulling back for just a moment before tilting his head and deepening the kiss.

Kuroo couldn’t help smiling against his mouth as Kenma kissed him. Of _course_ he could tell. He _was_ Kenma, after all.

And suddenly, Kenma pulled back.

He sighed, giving Kuroo a satisfied smirk as he settled back against him. “Yeah. Jealous.”

He groaned, catching his breath ran a hand through his mussed hair. “Shut up, kitten! Can you blame me, though? I’m used to having you all to myself.”

“Pervert.”

Kuroo pressed the back of his hand against his forehead, leaning away from Kenma and shaking his head dramatically. “Kenma, you’re my best friend, nay, my _boyfriend!_ How could you say that? I’ll have you know that protecting your purity and honor is my highest priority.” He paused for a second, reconsidering. “Okay, well maybe not that _exactly,_ but—”

Kenma nudged him with his shoulder, smiling in spite of himself as he shut Kuroo up. “I cannot _believe_ I’m in love with you.”

Kuroo’s grin faded instantly, replaced with something soft, something raw and vulnerable that even Kenma rarely saw.

“You… love me?”

Kenma’s face flushed, and he let his gaze drop. “I mean… yeah. It’s not really a surprise, right?”

“No, really, I can’t believe it.” Kuroo’s voice had a hint of sarcasm, but the look of wonderment in his eyes gave him away. 

Kenma just stared at him, and he broke eye contact, running a hand through his hair. “I mean, I never thought… well, I don’t really know what I thought.” Kuroo looked back at Kenma, and Kenma took his hand.

“It doesn’t matter what you thought, all that matters is what you think now. What you feel. Even if you feel insecure about me, about us… I love you, and that's never going to change. And while jealous Kuro is cute, I want you to be happy, so— if you ever feel like that again, talk to me about it, okay?” 

Kuroo squeezed his hand, and he squeezed back. 

“I want us to get to a point where you never have to feel insecure about us ever again, but until we get there, we need to be able to talk. I know I’m not really good at talking, and I’m not the best at getting my feelings across, but I want to be better.”

He stopped, looking away for just a second before looking back at Kuroo. 

_”You_ make me want to be better, because I want this to work. I love you, Tetsurou. I love how much you care about everyone, and how hard you work at literally everything. You’re leading the team, you’re getting ready for university, you’re dating me…” Kuroo smiled at him, and Kenma shoved him gently. “I don’t really understand how you can manage all that, but you do. You give a lot to other people, and I love that about you, but I also love the you that isn’t always giving himself up. I love the you that you are when it’s just us.”

Kuroo was quiet for a moment, and Kenma looked him over. 

He couldn’t exactly say everything, but he hoped Kuroo understood anyway. That Kenma loved him when he sat silently across the room, reading, that he loved his awful hyena laugh, that he loved the gentle, vulnerable side Kuroo had been trying to avoid since they were kids.

He loved every part of him, and he always would, no matter what Kuroo’s insecurities said.

“Well,” Kuroo said, cool demeanor shattered by his sniffle. “I love—”

“I know.”

And Kenma was kissing him again, a quick press of lips against his before he pulled back, cheeks just the slightest bit pink.

“Wow,” said Kuroo, a dazed grin on his face. “I can’t believe I got Han Solo’d by my boyfriend.”

“Believe it.” Kenma smirked at him for a second before he laughed, a soft smile settling on his face.

Kuroo smiled too, and pressed a kiss to the tip of Kenma’s nose. “Anyway though… thank you, kitten. Really.”

Kenma blinked. “Of course. You always help me when I’m anxious; I don’t see why it shouldn’t be the other way around just because you feel anxious about different things.”

Kuroo’s smile went impossibly more fond, and Kenma pretended to ignore the adoring look in his eyes as he reached for his hand and brushed a kiss over Kuroo’s knuckles before snuggling in closer.

“Hey, Kenma?”

“Hm?”

“Well… since we’re telling each other how we feel, and I kind of got… sidetracked for a second there,” he said, cheeks flushing. “I love you too. Like, a crazy impossible amount. Possibly more than anyone’s ever loved anyone. Just… thought you should know.”

Kenma hummed, repositioning himself to see him better. “Not possible, actually.” Kenma looked at him, something burning in his eyes before he leaned in and kissed him, firm and sweet.

~

Akaashi leaned into Bokuto’s shoulder, eyes fixed on the stars shining overhead. Everything seemed so still, now; the wind was the only thing that moved, dancing over them and through the grass. They’d have to go back soon, back to their team, back to Fukurodani, back to reality.

But for now, they were here, together and golden beneath a diamond sky.

Akaashi turned to look up at Bokuto, smiling as Bokuto looked away, blushing. “So are we… are we okay now?” 

Bokuto just looked at him, a dopey grin plastered on his face. “I don’t think we’re just _okay,_ ” he said, voice just above a whisper as his gaze dropped to Akaashi’s lips.

Akaashi leaned forward involuntarily, eyes starting to fall shut when he noticed Bokuto wagging his brows and trying not to smile.

Akaashi laughed, shoving him gently as he rolled his eyes. “Yeah, okay—”

Bokuto cut his remark short, peppering kisses across his face until Akaashi pressed their lips together.

 _He’s right,_ Akaashi thought, resting his forehead against Bokuto’s to share another breathless grin.

_More than okay, indeed._

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!!!!!!!
> 
> kudos and comments are super appreciated ♡


End file.
